Spasms
a spasm is temporary burst of energy, activity, or emotion. A subtype of spasms is colic, an episodic pain due to spasms of smooth muscle in a particular organ (e.g. the bile duct). A characteristic of colic is the sensation of having to move about, and the pain may induce nausea or vomiting if severe. Series of spasms or permanent spasms are called a spasmism. In very severe cases, muscle spasm can induce muscular contractions that are more forceful than the sufferer could generate under normal circumstances. This can lead to torn tendons and ligaments. Some argue that hysterical strength is a type of spasm induced by the brain under extreme circumstances. See also * Anticonvulsive drugs * Antispasmodic drugs * Convulsions * Cramp * Blepharospasm * Hypnic jerk * Myoclonus * Muscle contraction * Muscle relaxation * Muscle spasm * Paralysis * Progressive relaxation therapy * Relaxation therapy * Salaam spasms aka west syndrome * Stiff man syndrome References *Aicardi, J. (2005). Callosal agenesis, chorioretinal lacunae, absence of infantile spasms, and normal development: Aicardi syndrome without epilepsy? : Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 47(6) Jun 2005, 364. *Alonso-Navarro, H., Rubio, L., & Jimenez-Jimenez, F. J. (2007). Topiramate as treatment for hemifacial spasm: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 30(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 308-309. *Aminoff, M. J., Dedo, H. H., & Izdebski, K. (1978). Clinical aspects of spasmodic dysphonia: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 41(4) Apr 1978, 361-365. *Anon. (1967). Functional State of the Cortical Vessels in the Process of a Developing Convulsive Activity: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 64(11) 1967, 68-71. *Ansari, K. A., & Webster, D. D. (1974). Quantitative measurements in spasmodic torticollis: Description of a method and results of measurement: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 35(1) Jan 1974, 44-47. *Askalan, R., Mackay, M., Brian, J., Otsubo, H., McDermott, C., Bryson, S., et al. (2003). Prospective Preliminary Analysis of the Development of Autism and Epilepsy in Children With Infantile Spasms: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 18(3) Mar 2003, 165-170. *Astarloa, R., Morales, B., Sanchez, V., Penafiel, N., & et al. (1991). Focal dystonia and facial hemispasm: Treatment by botulinum toxi, type A: Archivos de Neurobiologia Vol 54(5) Sep-Oct 1991, 210-217. *Baguley, I. J., Bailey, K. M., & Slewa-Younan, S. (2005). Prolonged anti-spasticity effects of bolus intrathecal baclofen: Brain Injury Vol 19(7) Jul 2005, 545-548. *Bensmail, D., Salva, M. A. Q., Roche, N., Benyahia, S., Bohic, M., Denys, P., et al. (2006). Effect of intrathecal baclofen on sleep and respiratory function in patients with spasticity: Neurology Vol 67(8) Oct 2006, 1432-1436. *Besag, F. M. C. (1995). Myoclonus and infantile spasms. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Bhatia, M. S., & Gupta, R. (2006). Letters: Essential Blepharospasm Responding to Haloperidol: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 18(4) Fal 2006, 554-556. *Bobele, G. B., & Bodensteiner, J. B. (1994). The treatment of infantile spasms by child neurologists: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 9(4) Oct 1994, 432-435. *Bodenhamer, E., Coleman, C., & Achterberg, J. (1986). Self-directed EMG training for the control of pain and spasticity in paraplegia: A case study: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 11(3) Sep 1986, 199-205. *Bohnert, B., & Stohr, M. (1977). Contribution to facial spasm: Archiv fur Psychiatrie und Nervenkrankheiten Vol 224(1) 1977, 11-21. *Bower, B. D., & Jeavons, P. M. (1963). Phenylketonuria presenting as infantile spasms with sudden mental deterioration: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology 5(6) 1963, 577-585. *Campos, J. G., & de Guevara, L. G. (2005). Treatment of infantile spasms, a Venezuelan experience: Journal of Pediatric Neurology Vol 3(3) 2005, 159-163. *Caplan, R., Guthrie, D., Komo, S., Shields, W. D., & Sigman, M. (1999). Infantile spasms: Facial expression of affect before and after epilepsy surgery: Brain and Cognition Vol 39(2) Mar 1999, 116-132. *Caplan, R., Guthrie, D., Mundy, P., Sigman, M. D., & et al. (1992). Non-verbal communication skills of surgically treated children with infantile spasms: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 34(6) Jun 1992, 499-506. *Capovilla, G., Beccaria, F., Montagnini, A., Cusmai, R., Franzoni, E., Moscano, F., et al. (2003). Short-term Nonhormonal and Nonsteroid Treatment in West Syndrome: Epilepsia Vol 44(8) Aug 2003, 1085-1088. *Caraballo, R. H., Cersosimo, R. O., Garro, F., Kesler, K., & Fejerman, N. (2004). Infantile spasms in Down syndrome: A good response to vitamin B6: Journal of Pediatric Neurology Vol 2(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 15-19. *Cartwright, P. D., Hesse, C., & Jackson, A. O. (1993). Myoclonic spasms following intrathecal diamorphine: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 8(7) Oct 1993, 492-495. *Cersosimo, R. O., Caraballo, R. H., Buompadre, M. C., & Fejerman, N. (2005). X-linked West Syndrome and mental retardation: Journal of Pediatric Neurology Vol 3(2) 2005, 89-93. *Chamberlain, M. C. (1996). Nitrazepam for refractory infantile spasm and the Lennox-Gastaut syndrome: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 11(1) Jan 1996, 31-34. *Collin, C., Davies, P., Mutiboko, I. K., & Ratcliffe, S. (2007). Randomized controlled trial of cannabis-based medicine in spasticity caused by multiple sclerosis: European Journal of Neurology Vol 14(3) Mar 2007, 290-296. *Coupland, N., & Nutt, D. (1995). Successful treatment of tardive oculogyric spasms with vitamin E: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 15(4) Aug 1995, 285-286. *Debray, R. (2004). Hysteria and somatization. Reflections in connection with a case of spasms: Revue Francaise de Psychosomatique No 25 2004, 81-98. *Diamond, E. L., Trobe, J. D., & Belar, C. D. (1984). Psychological aspects of essential blepharospasm: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 172(12) Dec 1984, 749-756. *Dresel, C., Haslinger, B., Castrop, F., Wohlschlaeger, A. M., & Ceballos-Baumann, A. O. (2006). Silent event-related fMRI reveals deficient motor and enhanced somatosensory activation in orofacial dystonia: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 129(1) Jan 2006, 36-46. *Dulac, O. (2001). Epileptic encephalopathy: Epilepsia Vol 42(Suppl3) Jul 2001, 23-26. *Dulac, O. (2001). What is West syndrome? : Brain & Development Vol 23(7) Nov 2001, 447-452. *Durigato, S. (1982). Pathogenesis of bronchial spasms: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 27(3) 1982, 269-273. *Elovic, E. P., Simone, L. K., & Zafonte, R. (2004). Outcome Assessment for Spasticity Management in the Patient with Traumatic Brain Injury: The State of the Art: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 19(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 155-177. *Epstein, A. W. (1967). Body Image Alterations During Seizures and Dreams of Epileptics: Archives of Neurology 16(6) 1967, 613-619. *Espay, A. J., Schmithorst, V. J., & Szaflarski, J. P. (2008). Chronic isolated hemifacial spasm as a manifestation of epilepsia partialis continua: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 12(2) Feb 2008, 332-336. *Esquenazi, A. (2004). Evaluation and Management of Spastic Gait in Patients with Traumatic Brain Injury: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 19(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 109-118. *Essig, C. F., & Lam, R. C. (1968). Convulsions and Hallucinatory Behavior Following Alcohol Withdrawal in the Dog: Archives of Neurology 18(6) 1968, 626-632. *Essman, W. B. (1968). Electroshock-Induced Retrograde Amnesia in Seizure-Protected Mice: Psychological Reports 22(3, PT 1) 1968, 929-935. *Esteban, A. A., & Molina-Negro, P. (1984). Primary and postparalytic facial hemispasm: Clinical aspects and pathogenetic neurophysiologic mechanisms: Archivos de Neurobiologia Vol 47(6) Nov-Dec 1984, 331-346. *Etgen, T., Muhlau, M., Gaser, C., & Sander, D. (2006). Bilateral grey-matter increase in the putamen in primary blepharospasm: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 77(9) Sep 2006, 1017-1020. *Fagerstrom, K.-O. (1980). Behavioural treatment of peripheral vasospasms: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 9((3) 1980, 133-139. *Fagerstrom, K.-O., & Sundin, O. (1978). Raynauds phenomenon: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 7(4) 1978, 247-251. *Felicio, A. C., de Oliveira Godeiro-Junior, C., Borges, V., de Azevedo Silva, S. M., & Ferraz, H. B. (2007). Clinical assessment of patients with primary and postparalytic hemifacial spasm: A retrospective study: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 65(3-B) Sep 2007, 783-786. *Felicio, A. C., de Oliveira Godeiro-Junior, C., Borges, V., de Azevedo Silva, S. M., & Ferraz, H. B. (2007). Hemifacial spasm in a patient with neurofibromatosis and Arnold-Chiari malformation: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 65(3-B) Sep 2007, 855-857. *Fielding, R. (1985). Hemifacial spasm and blepharospasm: Case reports, treatment considerations and implications for etiology: Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 13(3) Jul 1985, 229-242. *Finnerup, N. B., Gyldensted, C., Fuglsang-Frederiksen, A., Bach, F. W., & Jensen, S. (2004). Sensory perception in complete spinal cord injury: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 109(3) Mar 2004, 194-199. *Fois, A., Buoni, S., & Foderi, S. (1996). Comment on the ACTH treatment of the West syndrome: Brain & Development Vol 18(6) Nov-Dec 1996, 469-470. *Fortini, D., Cricchi, F., Di Fabio, R., Damiano, M., Comanducci, G., Benedetti, L., et al. (2003). Current insights into familial spastic paraparesis: New advances in an old disease: Functional Neurology Vol 18(1) Jan-Mar 2003, 43-49. *Francisco, G. E., Latorre, J. M., & Ivanhoe, C. B. (2007). Intrathecal baclofen therapy for spastic hypertonia in chronic traumatic brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 21(3) Mar 2007, 335-338. *Freitag, F. G. (2006). Tension-Type Headache: Diagnosis and Differential Diagnostic Considerations: Headache & Pain: Diagnostic Challenges, Current Therapy Vol 17(2) Jun 2006, 59-64. *Fukuyama, Y. (2001). A special note on terminology of West syndrome and infantile spasms: Brain & Development Vol 23(7) Nov 2001, 442. *Gaily, E., Appelqvist, K., Kantola-Sorsa, E., Liukkonen, E., Kyyronen, P., Sarpola, M., et al. (1999). Cognitive deficits after cryptogenic infantile spasms with benign seizure evolution: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 41(10) Oct 1999, 660-664. *Gardner, J. E. (1967). Behavior Therapy Treatment Approach to a Psychogenic Seizure Case: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 31(2) Apr 1967, 209-212. *Geraud, J., & et al. (1967). Loss of Consciousness and Spasmophilia: Annales Medico-Psychologiques 2(5) 1967, 816. *Geschwind, N., & Sherwin, I. R. A. (1967). Language-Induced Epilepsy: Archives of Neurology 16(1) 1967, 25-31. *Giacalone, A. V. (1980). The use of hypnosis and relaxation in controlling spastic and athetoid movement in cerebral palsied individuals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goh, S., Kwiatkowski, D. J., Dorer, D. J., & Thiele, E. A. (2005). Infantile spasms and intellectual outcomes in children with tuberous sclerosis complex: Neurology Vol 65(2) Jul 2005, 235-238. *Golomb, M. R., Carvalho, K. S., & Garg, B. P. (2005). A 9-Year-Old Boy With a History of Large Perinatal Stroke, Infantile Spasms, and High Academic Achievement: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 20(5) May 2005, 444-446. *Goraya, J. S., Shah, D., & Poddar, B. (2002). Hyperekplexia in a girl with posterior fossa malformations: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 17(2) Feb 2002, 147-149. *Gotze, W., Kubicki, S., & Munter, M. (1967). Effect of Physical Exercise on Seizure Threshold: Investigated by Electroencephalographic Telemetry: Diseases of the Nervous System 28(10) 1967, 664-667. *Greaves, A. (2004). Review of Upper Motor Neurone Syndrome and Spasticity. Clinical Management and Neurophysiology: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 17(2) Jun 2004, 135-136. *Greenberg, N. H. (1964). Origins of head-rolling (spasmus mutans) during early infancy: Psychosomatic Medicine 26(2) 1964, 162-171. *Guzzetta, F., Frisone, M. F., Ricci, D., Rando, T., & Guzzetta, A. (2002). Development of visual attention in West syndrome: Epilepsia Vol 43(7) Jul 2002, 757-763. *Haga, Y., Watanabe, K., Negoro, T., Aso, K., & et al. (1995). Asymmetric spasms in West syndrome: Journal of Epilepsy Vol 8(1) 1995, 61-67. *Haginoya, K., Kon, K., Tanaka, S., Munakata, M., Kato, R., Nagai, M., et al. (1999). The origin of hypsarrhythmia and tonic spasms in West syndrome: Evidence from a case of porencephaly and hydrocephalus with focal hypsarrhythmia: Brain & Development Vol 21(2) Mar 1999, 129-131. *Heiskala, H., Riikonen, R., Santavuori, P., Simell, O., Airaksinen, E., Nuutila, A., et al. (1996). West syndrome: Individualized ACTH therapy: Brain & Development Vol 18(6) Nov-Dec 1996, 456-460. *Heller, A. H., & Hallett, M. (1982). Electrophysiological studies with the spastic mutant mouse: Brain Research Vol 234(2) Feb 1982, 299-308. *Henry, K. R. (1967). Audiogenic Seizure Susceptibility Induced in C57b1/6j Mice by Prior Auditory Exposure: Science 158(3803) 1967, 938-940. *Holden, K. R., Clarke, S. L., & Griesemer, D. A. (1997). Long-term outcomes of conventional therapy for infantile spasms: Seizure Vol 6(3) Jun 1997, 201-205. *Hong, J. S., & Zitnay, C. G. (2006). Spasticity of cerebral origin. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Horiguchi, J., & Inami, Y. (1989). Effect of clonazepam on neuroleptic-induced oculogyric crisis: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 80(5) Nov 1989, 521-523. *Hosain, S. A., Merchant, S., Solomon, G. E., & Chutorian, A. (2006). Topiramate for the Treatment of Infantile Spasms: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 21(1) Jan 2006, 17-19. *Huttenlocher, P. R. (1974). Dendritic development in neocortex of children with mental defect and infantile spasms: Neurology Vol 24(3) Mar 1974, 203-210. *Ip, E., Riviera, J., & Walker, A. E. (1967). The Propagation of Focal Cortical Seizures in the Monkey: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease 144(5) 1967, 358-373. *Ito, J.-i., Saijo, H., Araki, A., Tanaka, H., & et al. (1996). Assessment of visuoperceptual disturbance in children with spastic diplegia using measurements of the lateral ventricles on cerebral MRI: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 38(6) Jun 1996, 496-502. *Ives, T. J., Fleming, M. F., Weart, C. W., & Bloch, D. (1985). Treatment of intractable hiccups with intramuscular haloperidol: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 142(11) Nov 1985, 1368-1369. *Jonas, R., Asarnow, R. F., LoPresti, C., Yudovin, S., Koh, S., Wu, J. Y., et al. (2005). Surgery for symptomatic infant-onset epileptic encephalopathy with and without infantile spasms: Neurology Vol 64(4) Feb 2005, 746-750. *Jones, B. (1974). The importance of memory traces of motor efferent discharges for learning skilled movements: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 16(5) Oct 1974, 620-628. *Kao, H. S. (1981). Hand motion variability: A comparison of normal and spastic subjects: Acta Psychologica Taiwanica Vol 23(2) Dec 1981, 75-80. *Keeler, M. H., & Reifler, C. B. (1967). Grand Mal Convulsions Subsequent to Marijuana Use: Diseases of the Nervous System 28(7, PT 1) 1967, 474-475. *Koo, B., Hwang, P. A., & Logan, W. J. (1993). Infantile spasms: Outcome and prognostic factors of cryptogenic and symptomatic groups: Neurology Vol 43(11) Nov 1993, 2322-2327. *Kozlovsky, V. L., Kenunen, O. G., & Prahye, I. V. (1990). Influence of quinolinic acid-endogenous neurotoxin on conditioned reflex of passive avoidance: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 40(1) 1990, 66-70. *Kretz, H. (1967). Occasional Epileptic Seizure in Adults: Psychiatria et Neurologia 154(4) 1967, 243-260. *Kuzniecky, R., Andermann, F., & Guerrini, R. (1994). Infantile spasms: An early epileptic manifestation in some patients with the congenital bilateral perisylvian syndrome: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 9(4) Oct 1994, 420-423. *Lanterna, L. A., Rigoldi, M., Tredici, G., Biroli, F., Cesana, C., Gaini, S. M., et al. (2005). APOE influences vasospasm and cognition of noncomatose patients with subarachnoid hemorrhage: Neurology Vol 64(7) Apr 2005, 1238-1244. *Lee, Y., Yeh, W.-C., Chong, M.-Y., Lin, P.-Y., & Chang, Y.-Y. (2007). Venlafaxine and tardive blepharospasm: A case report: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(5) Jun 2007, 1139-1140. *Leplow, B., & Stubinger, C. (1994). Visuospatial functions in patients with spasmodic torticollis: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 78(3, Pt 2), Spec Issue Jun 1994, 1363-1375. *Logothetis, J. (1968). A Long Term Evaluation of Convulsive Seizures Following Prefrontal Lobotomy: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease 146(1) 1968, 71-79. *Lombroso, C. T. (1967). Sylvian Seizures and Midtemporal Spike Foci in Children: Archives of Neurology 17(1) 1967, 52-59. *Lupica, V. P. (1976). Hypnosis therapy for ciliary spasm: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 47(1) Jan 1976, 102. *Lux, A. L. (2001). West & son: The origins of West syndrome: Brain & Development Vol 23(7) Nov 2001, 443-446. *Madge, N., Diamond, J., Miller, D., Ross, E., & et al. (1993). The National Childhood Encephalopathy study: A 10-yr follow-up: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 35(7), Suppl 68 Jul 1993, i-118. *Matthews, W. B., Beasley, P., Parry-Jones, W., & Garland, G. (1978). Spasmodic torticollis: A combined clinical study: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 41(6) Jun 1978, 485-492. *Mazzocchio, R., Schieppati, M., Scarpini, C., & Rossi, A. (1990). Enhancement of recurrent inhibition by intravenous administration of L-acetylcarnitine in spastic patients: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 53(4) Apr 1990, 321-326. *Meares, R. (1973). Spasmodic torticollis: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 7(1) Mar 1973, 3-5. *Micheli, F., Cersosimo, G., Scorticati, M. C., Ledesma, D., & Molinos, J. (1999). Blepharospasm and apraxia of eyelid opening in lithium intoxication: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 22(3) May-Jun 1999, 176-179. *Milea, D., Laforet, P., & Eymard, B. (2005). Atypical ocular myasthenia gravis: Revue Neurologique Vol 161(5) May 2005, 543-548. *Milutinovic, Z., & Kosanovic, R. (1990). Contribution to the understanding of the etiology of spastic dysphonia: Folia Phoniatrica Vol 42(2) Mar-Apr 1990, 98-100. *Munakata, M., Haginoya, K., Ishitobi, M., Sakamoto, O., Sato, I., Kitamura, T., et al. (2004). Dynamic Cortical Activity during Spasms in Three Patients with West Syndrome: A Multichannel Near-infrared Spectroscopic Topography Study: Epilepsia Vol 45(10) Oct 2004, 1248-1257. *Munhoz, R. P., Teive, H. A. G., Coletta, M. V. D., Germiniani, F. M. B., Iwamoto, F. M., Camargo, C. H. F., et al. (2005). Frequency of Obsessive and Compulsive Symptoms in Patients with Blepharospasm and Hemifacial Spasm: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 63(2) Jun 2005, 213-216. *Muroi, J., Okuno, T., Kuno, C., Yorifuji, T., Shimizu, K., Matsumura, M., et al. (1996). An MRI study of the myelination pattern in West syndrome: Brain & Development Vol 18(3) May-Jun 1996, 179-184. *Murphy, T. K., Snider, L. A., Mutch, P. J., Harden, E., Zaytoun, A., Edge, P. J., et al. (2007). Relationship of Movements and Behaviors to Group A Streptococcus Infections in Elementary School Children: Biological Psychiatry Vol 61(3) Feb 2007, 279-284. *Nair, R. R., Ochi, A., Akiyama, T., Buckley, D. J., Soman, T. B., Weiss, S. K., et al. (2005). Partial seizures triggering infantile spasms in the presence of a basal ganglia glioma: Epileptic Disorders Vol 7(4) Dec 2005, 378-382. *Neilson, P. D., & McCaughey, J. (1982). Self-regulation of spasm and spasticity in cerebral palsy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 45(4) Apr 1982, 320-330. *Ohtsuka, E., Hayashi, M., Hamano, K., Kumada, S., Uchiyama, A., Kurata, K., et al. (2005). Pathological study of bronchospasms/tracheomalasia in patients with severe motor and intellectual disabilities: Brain & Development Vol 27(1) Jan 2005, 70-72. *Palmer, F. B., Shapiro, B. K., Wachtel, R. C., Allen, M. C., & et al. (1988). The effects of physical therapy on cerebral palsy: A controlled trial in infants with spastic diplegia: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 318(13) Mar 1988, 803-808. *Prats, J. M., Garaizar, C., Rua, M. J., Garcia-Nieto, M. L., & et al. (1991). Infantile spasms treated with high doses of sodium valproate: Initial response and follow-up: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 33(7) Jul 1991, 617-625. *Reckless, J. B. (1972). Hysterical blepharospasm treated by psychotherapy and conditioning procedures in a group setting: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 13(4) Jul 1972, 263-264. *Reichel, G. (2006). Botulinumtoxin for treatment of spasticity in adults: Nervenheilkunde: Zeitschrift fur interdisziplinaere Fortbildung Vol 25(7) 2006, 537-544. *Reissing, E. D. (2004). Re-evaluating vaginismus: An empirical investigation of diagnostic reliability, vaginal spasm, pain, and associated etiological correlates. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Reissing, E. D., Binik, Y. M., Khalife, S., Cohen, D., & Amsel, R. (2004). Vaginal spasm, pain, and behavior: An empirical investigation of the diagnosis of vaginismus: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 33(1) Feb 2004, 5-17. *Rener-Primec, Z., Stare, J., & Neubauer, D. (2006). The Risk of Lower Mental Outcome in Infantile Spasms Increases after three Weeks of Hypsarrhythmia Duration: Epilepsia Vol 47(12) Dec 2006, 2202-2205. *Repperger, D. W., Phillips, C. A., & Chelette, T. L. (1995). Performance study involving a force-reflecting joystick for spastic individuals performing two types of tracking tasks: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 81(2) Oct 1995, 561-562. *Rieder, C. R. M., Schestatsky, P., Socal, M. P., Monte, T. L., Fricke, D., Costa, J., et al. (2007). A Double-blind, Randomized, Crossover Study of Prosigne Versus Botox in Patients with Blepharospasm and Hemifacial Spasm: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 30(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 39-42. *Rojas, V. M., & Silva, R. (2001). Palpebral twitching in a depressed adolescent on citalopram: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 11(3) Fal 2001, 295-299. *Rudlova, L. (1965). Hypnosis and training of musicians with professional spasms: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie 9(5) 1965, 476-477. *Saemundsen, E., Ludvigsson, P., Hilmarsdottir, I., & Rafnsson, V. (2007). Autism spectrum disorders in children with seizures in the first year of life--A population-based study: Epilepsia Vol 48(9) Sep 2007, 1724-1730. *Saemundsen, E., Ludvigsson, P., & Rafnsson, V. (2007). Autism spectrum disorders in children with a history of infantile spasms: A population-based study: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 22(9) Sep 2007, 1102-1107. *Saito, I., Saito, Y., Yashiro, N., & Okuse, S. (1995). EMG-biofeedback training and multidisciplinary treatment for blephalospasm: Japanese Journal of Biofeedback Research Vol 22 1995, 1-8. *Salomone, G. (1983). A complex case of hysterical blepharospasm: Acta Neurologica Vol 5(6) Dec 1983, 468-474. *Sanchez T, E., Vasquez, G., & Arestegui, A. (1967). Objective Study of Behavior Changes under Carbamazepine Action: Revista de Neuro-Psiquiatria 30(4) 1967, 356-372. *Sanchez-Carpintero, R., McLellan, A., Parmeggiani, L., Cockwell, A. E., Ellis, R. J., Cross, J. H., et al. (2005). Pallister-Killian syndrome: An unusual cause of epileptic spasms: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 47(11) Nov 2005, 776-779. *Sappington, J. T., Fiorito, E. M., & Brehony, K. A. (1979). Biofeedback as therapy in Raynaud's disease: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 4(2) Jun 1979, 155-169. *Schule, R., Holland-Letz, T., Klimpe, S., Kassubek, J., Klopstock, T., Mall, V., et al. (2006). The Spastic Paraplegia Rating Scale (SPRS): A reliable and valid measure of disease severity: Neurology Vol 67(3) Aug 2006, 430-434. *Schulz, G., & Hemke, S. (1988). Spasmodic torticullis: A contribution to psychogenesis and psychotherapy: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 40(9) Sep 1988, 564-571. *Sharma, A. K., Jain, S., Misra, N. K., & Maheshwari, M. C. (1996). Infantile spasms: A prospective study in Indian children: Journal of Epilepsy Vol 9(2) Jun 1996, 113-118. *Sharpe, R. (1974). Behaviour therapy in a case of blepharospasm: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 124 Jun 1974, 603-604. *Shaywitz, B. A. (1974). Hemifacial spasm in childhood treated with carbamazepine: Archives of Neurology Vol 31(1) Jul 1974, 63. *Shin, K. (1993). Manipulation with different parts of the body and posture in a preschool child with severe multiple disabilities: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 31(2) Sep 1993, 35-40. *Siemes, H., Brandl, U., Spohr, H. L., Volger, S., & Weschke, B. (1998). Long-term follow-up study of vigabatrin in pretreated children with West syndrome: Seizure Vol 7(4) Aug 1998, 293-297. *Sigwald, J., & et al. (1967). Heidenhain's Form of the Creutzfeldt-Jakob Syndrome: Anatomoclinical Observation: Annales Medico-Psychologiques 2(4) 1967, 646. *Small, J. G., Small, I. F., & Sharpley, P. (1968). A Double-Blind Comparative Evaluation of Flurothyl and Ect: Archives of General Psychiatry 19(1) 1968, 79-86. *Smith, R. G., & Andrews, M. L. (1983). Spastic dysphonia: A perceptual test of recurrent laryngeal nerve section: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 16(1) Feb 1983, 19-30. *Snead, O. C., III. (1996). Comment: "West syndrome: Individualized ACTH therapy", by Heiskala et al: Brain & Development Vol 18(6) Nov-Dec 1996, 466-468. *Squires, P. C. (1936). The case of Dickens as viewed by biology and psychology. A nearer approach to the explanation of the rift between the novelist and his wife: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 30(4) Jan 1936, 468-473. *Stafstrom, C. E., & Konkol, R. J. (1994). Infantile spasms in children with Down syndrome: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 36(7) Jul 1994, 576-585. *Steenbergen, B., van Thiel, E., Hulstijn, W., & Meulenbroek, R. G. J. (2000). The coordination of reaching and grasping in spastic hemiparesis: Human Movement Science Vol 19(1) May 2000, 75-105. *Stewart, L. F., & Dreifuss, F. E. (1967). "Centrencephalic" Seizure Discharges in Focal Hemispheral Lesions: Archives of Neurology 17(1) 1967, 60-68. *Sviridova, E. I., Kalashnikova, L. A., & Asanova, L. M. (1992). Nonconvulsive paroxysms in epilepsy and migraine: Journal of Russian & East European Psychiatry Vol 25(1) Spr 1992, 81-85. *Tan, C.-H., Chiang, P.-C., Ng, L.-L., & Chee, K.-T. (1994). Oculogyric spasm in Asian psychiatric in-patients on maintenance medication: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 165(3) Sep 1994, 381-383. *Tan, E. K., Fook-Chong, S., Lum, S. Y., & Thumboo, J. (2005). Validation of a short disease specific quality of life scale for hemifacial spasm: Correlation with SF-36: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 76(12) Dec 2005, 1707-1710. *Tan, E.-K., Lum, S.-Y., Fook-Chong, S., Chan, L.-L., Gabriel, C., & Lim, L. (2005). Behind the facial twitch: Depressive symptoms in hemifacial spasm: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 11(4) Jun 2005, 241-245. *Tousi, B., Perumal, J. S., Ahuja, K., Ahmed, A., & Subramanian, T. (2004). Effects of botulinum toxin-B (BTX-B) injections for hemifacial spasm: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 10(7) Oct 2004, 455-456. *Trevathan, E. (2002). Infantile spasms and Lennox-Gastaut syndrome: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 17(Suppl2) Feb 2002, 2S9-2S22. *Truong, D. D., & Jost, W. H. (2006). Botulinum toxin: Clinical use: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 12(6) Sep 2006, 331-355. *Vacca, G., de Falco, F. A., Natale, S., del Giudice, E., & et al. (1992). EEG findings in West syndrome: A follow-up of 20 patients: Acta Neurologica Vol 14(4-6) Aug-Dec 1992, 297-303. *van Rhijn, J., Molenaers, G., & Ceulemans, B. (2005). Botulinum toxin type A in the treatment of children and adolescents with an acquired brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 19(5) May 2005, 331-335. *Van Zandijcke, M. (1995). Cervical dystonia (spasmodic torticollis): Some aspects of the natural history: Acta Neurologica Belgica Vol 95(4) Dec 1995, 210-215. *Vinas, J. M. P., Gonzalez, M. J. M., Ribes, A. G., Gonzalez, S. M., & Fernandez, R. M. (2005). Callosal agenesis, chorioretinal lacunae, absence of infantile spasms, and normal development: Aicardi syndrome without epilepsy? : Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 47(6) Jun 2005, 419-420. *Voelker, C. H. (1936). Prophylactic technic for spasmophemia in mongols: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 6 1936, 440-441. *Wade, D. T. (2005). Letter to the editor: Randomization in clinical research: Brain Injury Vol 19(12) Nov 2005, 961. *Walker, J. B. (1982). Modulation of spasticity: Prolonged suppression of a spinal reflex by electrical stimulation: Science Vol 216(4542) Apr 1982, 203-204. *Walters, A. S., Boudwin, J., Wright, D., & Jones, K. (1988). Three hysterical movement disorders: Psychological Reports Vol 62(3) Jun 1988, 979-985. *Weltman, A. S., Sackler, A. M., & Owens, H. (1968). Effects of Levels of Audiogenic-Seizure Susceptibility on Endocrine Function of Rats: Physiology & Behavior 3(2) 1968, 281-284. *White, W. F., & Heller, A. H. (1982). Glycine receptor alteration in the mutant mouse spastic: Nature Vol 298(5875) Aug 1982, 655-657. *Wiens, H. D. (1998). Spasticity in children with cerebral palsy: A retrospective review of the effects of intrathecal baclofen: Issues in Comprehensive Pediatric Nursing Vol 21(1) Jan-Mar 1998, 49-61. *Winogradow, W. S., Pagemann, P., & Sanikidse, W. D. (1965). The pseudomyotonic syndrome in the residual stage of a posttraumatic radiculoneuritis: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie 17(10) 1965, 373-376. *Zafonte, R., Elovic, E. P., & Lombard, L. (2004). Acute Care Management of Post-TBI Spasticity: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 19(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 89-100. *Zhurba, L. T., Timonina, O. V., Koroleva, I. A., & Gerasimova, O. I. (1984). Infantile spasms in children in their first year of life: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 84(11) 1984, 1619-1622. *Zou, L.-P., Ding, C.-H., Fang, F., Sin, N.-c., & Mix, E. (2006). Prospective Study of First-choice Topiramate Therapy in Newly Diagnosed Infantile Spasms: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 29(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 343-349. External links *NIH Medical Encyclopedia *How Stuff Works *Helio Health *Swedish Category:Medical signs Category:Movement disorder Category:Symptoms